Optical analysis methods for fluid media are carried out in the laboratory with special measuring apparatuses. Typical optical measurements cover the turbidity, color, or absorption of a fluid. For each optical measuring method, a separate measurement set-up is required in the laboratory. For on-site use, in particular also for monitoring optical properties of flowing media, the known measuring methods are not suitable.